


The Temptation

by UnknownMusing



Series: "Lamb Among The Wolves" [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark fic, Investigative Jack Crawford; hints Will may have been in Madhouse, M/M, Mocraire, Strange Mpreg, Strange deaths; violence; obsessive Will, Tuscany - Made up town, who is also a Killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Priest Hannibal Lecter, who runs the small Chapel in Mocraire, Tuscany begins to attract the unwanted attentions of the strange man Will Graham who has become attracted to him in some way. So begins a game between the Tempter - Will and the Temptation - Hannibal.





	1. Characters and other Info

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [Damonfreak89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonfreak89/gifts), [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts), [carrionofmywaywardson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts), [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts), [Willsblackstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willsblackstag/gifts), [maydei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Father and the Lamb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674140) by [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/pseuds/KatherineKrawl). 



  * Priest Hannibal, who is a Priest who runs a small chapel in the small village of Mocraire, Tuscany and joined priesthood, after the death of his sister Mischa and the war that he was forced to fight in his own homeland of Lithuania.



  * Mocraire is a made up town, that is I have placed in Tuscany and is near to the coastal area where land meets the Aegean Sea.



  * Will Graham, the young man who has obsession with Priest Hannibal for reasons yet to be explained; is unknown where he comes from and why he seems so interested in Priest Hannibal and is also considered to be otherworldly due to his empathy



  * Mrs Bella or Phyllis and Mr. Jack Crawford, a couple that come to Hannibal’s Chapel and Mass services. Jack Crawford is a retired Police Detective from Baltimore, Virginia who retired after losing his prodigy Miriam Lass to unknown serial Killer - who left their victims displayed with different types of flowers to show the inner heart.



  * Matthew Brown, a soldier who Hannibal fought with during the war and disappeared during the enemy attacking, leaving Hannibal to survive. It is yet unknown whether the young man is alive or dead.



  * Miss Abigail Hobbs, daughter of the Gamekeeper for Lady Bedelia Du Maurier – owner of Maurier Manor-House that is up on a hill near the Chapel where Hannibal stays; is an only child and keeps mostly to herself.



  * Randal Tier and Abel Gideon, both former soldiers like Hannibal; Randal cares Gideon who was badly injured in a different war by stray cannon-fire and so is in a wheelchair after becoming a double amputee.



  * Beverly Katz, Brain Zeller and Brain Price are three orphaned children, who are also part of the Choir for Hannibal’s Chapel and don’t trust Mr. Graham because of the way they see he is interested in the man who brought them in from the cold



  * Chiyoh, a Chinese woman who knows Hannibal from after the war when he went to Japan to meet his Aunt Murasaki to tell her that his sister Mischa had passed on; she visits Hannibal and never stays though for too long as her job is to protect Lady Murasaki.



  * Alana Bloom, a friend Hannibal made when he came to take up residence as the Priest for the Chapel in Mocraire and is the daughter of the Bread-maker in the small village. Works as Flower Girl, selling flowers she grows from a cart in the main town square.



  * Margot and Mason Verger, brother and sister of the Verger Family while their father is Colonel Harold-Dru Verger, who Hannibal knows from when he had been fighting in his own country – both them being enemies at the time; Margot, is a due to be married to the supposedly violent Clark Ingram to tame her wildness and wishing to have Votes for Woman; Mason is the opposite treating his sister below him because of him being the eldest and caring in hurting people then in helping them.



  * Francis Dolerhyde, a soldier that left the Army due to certain reasons that weren’t documented and moved to Mocraire where he is Art Shop owner, while in love with the blind Artist Reba McClane – who is being courted by Colonel Harold-Dru Verger, who lusts for her – who also a woman who wants Votes for Woman.



  * Molly Hooper, single mother rising her only child Walter or Wally who goes to school close to the Chapel where Hannibal works and lives in; she is the Suffragette Leader wanting Votes for Woman of Giverny and other small villages around it.



  * Peter Bernadone, an Animal carer who stays with the kind elder man Mr. Harcout as his adopted son and helps with the Chapel Garden as well; is in love with Mimi Femme Bloom, daughter of Alana Bloom



  * Frederick Chilton, owner of the Madhouse in Florence, Italy



  * Freddie Lounds, Barmaid and Gossip-collector in Mocraire. Many people call her the Red Fox, because of her red hair; originally from Ireland and moved due to certain private reasons from her homeland.



  * Impregnation, due to Will’s obsession with Hannibal goes too far and forces himself on the Priest, causing Hannibal to become pregnant with the child of Will.




	2. Prologue: How it All Began

**_ Sunday _ **

In the small town of Mocraire, Tuscany there is a chapel just outside of the town on a gentle hillock surrounded by grazed farmland fill of sheep and cattle belonging to the many farmers who had farms around the place they called home.

To Priest Hannibal Lecter – not Tuscan or born in Tuscany, but from Lithuanian which was now fully destroyed by war which had ravaged through the once beautiful land destroying everything in its path as the British Empire decided to control the rioting people of it - this gentle, calm peaceful place had become his new home.

A haven from the drudgery of war, which he had experienced and the death’s he had seen of many young men losing their lives to the enemy – who had fought – then the Chapel bell ringing softly out into the clear air of the day reminds of the duty he been given to do.

Smoothing down his black priest robes, sorting the white collar and calming himself he heads out of his study quarters into the main open hallway, where sunlight streams through the pillar’s gaps lining it the closes the door behind him. No need to lock it, because the people of the small town of Giverny never needed to steal and yet, change was slowly coming – he had noticed Molly Hooper trying to rally woman into Votes for Woman, so they had equal say in things instead of being controlled by their husbands all the time and remember he looks Giverny men had given her at this.

Sighing softly, he begins to walk to the main part of the Chapel seeing Mr. Harcout – the old Gardener for the Chapel’s Garden – hard at work busy preparing the raised beds and weeding out any weeds in them, as the elder kind man at the humble age of 67 gives him “Good morning, Father Lecter. Fine morning isn’t it?” making him head over to him.

“Yes, it is. Have you thought what you would like to grow for this year?” He asks Mr. Harcout, who chuckles lightly leaning on the rake he had been using to rake the soil of the raised bed, while the floppy straw hat with ribbon wrapped around it keeps the old man from getting heat-stroke.

“I…thought maybe some veg in this bed here.” Mr. Harcout points out the one to Hannibal making him agree and waits for the rest. “Then of course some sweet-pea with supports. I’ll use some of the cut branches to make those and finally in this bed some nice tulips mixed whatever flower I think will work with them.”

“You will do fine, Arnie. You did so before and if God allows it then this year you shall.” He says, making the elder man clap a hand to his shoulder and squeeze it lightly, while Hannibal smiles softly back then begins to walk on into the main part of the Chapel, leaving the Mr. Harcout to return to his job.

* * *

Stepping into the large Chapel, with the soft polished marble floor and intricately carved pillars rising above as the canopy above depicts a fresco down by a great artist – Michelangelo, who the Pope in Rome had asked to do – Hannibal, stands there for some time appreciating once-again the scale and beauty of the Chapel with sunlight coming through the beautiful glass-stained windows of different colour then starts to walk heading silently to the Inner sanctum where the Mocraire people came for Mass on a Sunday – like today.

It is just after he has passed one of the many tall pillars, he senses a strange gaze on him coming from somewhere and turns his head slightly to look back to see leaning against it is a young man, wearing a very dowdy suit – especially in the way the collar was upturned and not flat, while wearing a tie that was loosened slightly; suit jacket unbuttoned slightly, but with only two buttons done and the way he snidely tilts his head backwards when he notices Hannibal has spotted him.

He could go and confront them to ask what they were doing in the Chapel and yet, something about them makes Hannibal think…. _Dangerous…. Don’t go any closer to them…..._ so turning his face away continues onto the Inner Sanctum hearing soon footsteps behind him, making him go to turn to say something when suddenly he pinned against one of the pillars with such strength he finds he cannot get free of it.

“Young man, I must ask you leave at once. This a Chapel of God, not a….” He begins to say, only he can’t find the words when suddenly the young man with sea bluish-green eyes takes hold of collar of his Priest robes, harshly pulling it down to expose his unblemished neck.

“Haa…you know…. I don’t really care about God. I’m…...more interested…...in you, Father Hannibal Lecter. Well…your body to precise. Such beautiful skin that I would love to mark as I…fuck you.” The young man says, crudely making Hannibal manage to wrench free sorting himself and glares at the young man, who just grins at him as they now stand a distance apart.

The young man not deterred at all pads over to him like a predator when they stalk their prey, causing him to say to them “Please leave at once.” trying to make it calm and non-threatening as he signed a form he would not use violence in the Chapel of God as the Pope of Florence, Italy watched him do so, only for the young man to tilt his head back and laugh.

It is not a normal laugh, more of one that would suit a Madhouse, especially from the way it rings high-pitched around them both and finally they lower their head starting to walk around him as he suddenly flinches when knuckles stroke down his spine through his Priest robes from behind then back around to face him.

“Don’t worry, Father Hannibal Lecter will be seeing each-other again soon.” The young man states, who soon heads to the side-door of the Chapel and turning the iron-rung opens the door stepping out as Hannibal quickly walks over to slam it shut, locking it with one of the large iron keys on the ring of keys he has quickly before anything else is said to him.

He notices when he pulls the key out, his hand is trembling slightly and gulping down saliva that has built up in his throat heads to the Inner Sanctum to get ready for Mass.

After opening the double doors of the Mocraire Chapel, Hannibal stands by it as the villagers begin trickle in slowly, many he knows from his first ever starting being a Priest here as Father Olivine – another Priest – stands in the Holy Sanctum part of the Chapel where no-one except for himself and Hannibal could tread while a statue of Christ the Redeemer looked down on the person offering him Prayer or Gifts when it was Harvest Season.

“Father Lecter.” Bella Crawford says, when she comes in with her husband Jack Crawford – a retired Police Detective from Baltimore, Maryland in America after certain reasons had ruined his reputation in that place – and clasps his hands in her’s to reassure him if he wanted to talk she would be able to after Mass then moves on, allowing Jack to say good morning to him.

“Jack, after Mass, I was wondering could I discuss…. a delicate and private matter with you.” Hannibal asks the large black man, who is paying attention to both him and Bella or Phyllis, who is insisting he come and sit down.

“If you wish. I have no plans for after the Mass and so will make some time, so we may talk.” Jack replies to him, making Hannibal feel relieved he may be able find out some information about the young man he met today and who were they.

* * *

Signor Olivine begins the Mass, talking about Sins and the Vows – which Hannibal intimately knew off by heart ever since it had been taught to him by the Pope of Florence, Italy who had sent a letter to him saying he would be visiting when it was Harvest Season – that all people who believe in God in the village of Mocraire must abide to because it was God’s Will.

_“Thou shall not lay with anyone that tempts lust within one.”_

Hannibal stiffens at that sentence, because the young man who he had met had Lust for him and he couldn’t understand what had started them to become obsessed with him in that way. After Mischa’s death, Hannibal had locked away all emotions of Love and Lust and only God’s Love was what he thought about instead now, because he sworn service into the House of God.

After Father Olivine has finished saying his speech, Hannibal heads over to the Organ, where he sits down as the Choir gets ready with their Hymn books and smoothing his black Priest Robes then places his hands on the keys, starting to play calmly as it fills the Chapel with gentle tones of sound.

The bellowing of different parts, while he concentrates with his eyes closed sometimes as the gentle singing voices of the Choir - he had trained and still trains to sing for Masses - sing in harmony with the village people of Mocraire.

It calms him for now.

* * *

_“Thank you for the service.”_

_“Wonderful playing, Hannibal. I wish my son had been here to hear it.”_

_“Is your son still…”_

_“Yes, I’m afraid. We had no word of yet if Matthew is still alive.”_

Matthew Brown – a soldier like Hannibal, who fought with him – was still missing and it was believed he been killed in action as Gerald Brown squeezes his hands understanding then walks off with his dear wife Mariah-Finne Brown then finally Jack appears with his wife Bella, after thanking Father Olivine inside the Chapel.

“Bella, would you mind heading home on your own. Father Lecter and I have some important private matter to discuss.” He hears Jack say quietly to his wife, who smiles softly at him and pushes the large black man towards Hannibal then kissing her Husband on the cheek says “Thank for today, Hannibal. You’re playing always soothes me every-time I hear it.”

“That’s alright, Mrs Crawford. Playing is balm of the soul and God created music to be heard.” Hannibal says, making her smile again – a soft smile, though very weak like she was hiding something from her Husband she didn’t want to tell him – and walks off, clasping her bag and parasol in both hands.

* * *

_“Are you sure? This young man managed to somehow get in and yet, you tell me all Chapel side-doors and main door is locked.”_

_“Yes, Jack. Somehow they got in and I wish to know who they are.”_

Jack, who is walking beside Hannibal as they walk down the rose arboretum arched walkway stops close by to some beautiful fiery orange-yellow roses mixed with white ones then gives a sigh, which indicates to Hannibal that his friend knew who precisely who it was.

“This young man who you have described, there is only one person – Mr. Will Graham, 32 years of age and lives alone in an old Hunting Cabin in the Mocraire Forest – who comes to mind, because of his personality and how he acts around people.” Jack replies, making Hannibal clasp his hands behind his back willing his heart to stop thudding against his rib-cage.

He begins to think that maybe to stop the young man from doing what he done to Hannibal again, he should confront Mr. Graham at the young man’s own home.

“Thank for this information, Jack.” He says, going to walk on when a hand grabbing his arm stops him and makes him flick his gaze to Jack, who looks concerned for him.

“Be careful and Hannibal, you should know there is stories that Mr. Graham spent time in Dr. Chilton’s Madhouse in Florence, Italy after some incidents occurred where he was found at the Crime-Scenes standing very still and covered in the victim’s blood.” Jack tells him, making Hannibal mutter a Latin prayer to the poor victims that suffered a cruel fate of being murdered and yet, instinct told that maybe Mr. Graham was at the Crime Scene because he was the Murderer.

“ _I will Jack. Thank you for your information.”_

_“God be with you, Hannibal.”_

* * *


	3. Confronting the Tempter in their Own Territory and Trying to Understand Them and Their Reasons for Being Obsessed with One When Forced to Kiss the Tempter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1

**_ Monday  _ **

Mocraire Forest, is forest of tall evergreen trees that are said to be thousands of years old, due to the moss and the way they have become twirled and gnarled with age; old stone settlements dating from the time of the Stone age lay littered in different places and rumour is that there is old Standing stone circle with a cairn that as an Old Tribal Chief buried in it and yet, in the very centre where a stream running through the forest is old Hunting Cabin.

Hannibal, who has been walking through the forest stops by some trees, seeing a group of seven dogs lolling in the sun on the grass as Will Graham – the young man, who had managed to enter his Chapel in some way – sits on a rocking chair that is on the porch.

Napping in the sun as the young man wears a loose-fitting white shirt and black breeches. Though actually on closer inspection, Hannibal can see the young man’s breeches are unbuttoned and is not actually napping but has one hand underneath them moving up and down as he rocks his hips into it.

_Thou shall not lay with anyone that tempts lust within one.”_

Those words echo in Hannibal’s head this time with harsh clarity and noise, making him tear his gaze away to compose himself and knowing he must face the young man takes a step out into the light streaming down from the canopy of trees that overhang above to shine on certain spots.

The seven dogs, sensing them rise their heads to see who has come into their Master’s territory and go to get up, only for a “ _Tsst”_ from the young man to make them lay back down then smirks at him, continuing to masturbate even when Hannibal comes up the porch steps and stands not to close to the young man.

But enough so he can talk to Mr. Graham, without being grabbed by the young man and pulled down into their lap, while looking so out of place almost in his black Priest Robes.

“I come to tell you, do not come into my Chapel ever again. Your reputation is something I don’t need tainting the Chapel’s reputation and mine.” Hannibal says, making the young man still in his masturbating and slipping a hand out of his breeches flicks his gaze up to Hannibal.

“You want me to confess my Sins, Father. Oh, Father forgive me for I have sinned.” The young man sneers out, slandering Hannibal and God in one full-sentence making him glare at the audacity of Will Graham and before he knows it has grabbed the young man by his shirt collar to haul him out of the rocking chair.

Leaving it to rock back and forth by the action, while the young man is not fazed at all by his action – on curious and intrigued in what he will do next then seeing what is doing, Hannibal immediately let’s go walking away to stand as far away from the _Tempter_ – who just stands there smirking at him.

Breathing in and out to calm himself, he turns to face the young man suddenly realising how the young man had been getting in – he remembers that Mr. Harcout had told some old keys for the Chapel when Hannibal had returned from Florence, Italy had disappeared – then taking a deep breath, holds out his hand out flat.

“Return them, Mr. Graham. And don’t act like you don’t know what I mean – the old keys to Mocraire Chapel, I will have returned today. Not next week or in a month’s time, but today.”

“And what if I was to tell you, Father Hannibal Lecter that…I’ve lost them.” The young man replies, making Hannibal lower his hand to clasp both in front of him trying to control the anger he can feel within him.

“I evidently hope you haven’t, Mr. Graham. Now collect them or would you prefer I send a letter to Dr. Frederick Chilton to tell him I’ve found one of his patients in Mocraire.” He says, causing the young man to stiffen immediately, soon walking up to him, until their so close that any closer and they would be touching.

“Be careful, Father Hannibal Lecter. Your treading into deep waters of my river here.” The young man says in certain tone, it would frighten a lesser man and yet, Hannibal was used to any sort of speaking to him because of being a former soldier of War and yet, if you were to look at him now you would see no signs of it in his body language now.

Deciding nothing is going to get done, he goes to head himself to the Cabin door when suddenly hands grab hold of him and fling him right down onto the porch. Effectively knocking the breath out of his lungs then lying there trying to get his breath back, hears ripping sounds of his black Priest Robes being ripped apart.

“Do…. not……. Don’t…. ENOUGH!!!!?” He begins to say, shouting the last words and with remaining strength slaps the young man across the face to knock some sense into him – even though he doesn’t want to do it, because it is against God’s rules – causing Will Graham to fall off him, while he gets up holding his ripped outer and inner Priest robe together to cover the bare skin underneath the white robe.

Blood drips onto the wooden porch, staining it slightly and managing to get up, Hannibal holds with one hand is ripped Priest robes as the other hangs by his side then Mr. Graham brings up one hand, wiping the blood away with the back of his hand.

Calmly getting up, like he not just been slapped across the face by Hannibal and heads inside the Hunting Cabin leaving the door open as Hannibal finds himself – not knowing why he does it, but he does – stepping across the _Tempter’s_ threshold to within.

The Hunting Cabin has everything it needed to accommodate someone living in it: a piano in the far left-hand corner close to an old fireplace, while on the right-hand side is a table set up with fishing equipment and a makeshift bed.

He walks over to the fishing equipment, peering through the spy-glass at the flyer being made – the gentle soft feathers and sharp hook – and straightens when he hears the young man coming down the stairs, carrying the old Chapel keys in his hands.

“Wait.” The young man says, stopping Hannibal, who has gone to take the keys of Mr. Graham and smirks at him. “I’ll give you the keys, if…...you allow me to kiss you, Father Hannibal Lecter.”

Those words cause Hannibal to stiffen heavily, followed by reaching again for the old Chapel keys and yet, the young man holds them out of his reach indicating he would only give them up if Hannibal did as the young man had asked him.

“And make it a real one. No chaste kiss on the lips.” Will Graham states, waiting with sea bluish-green eyes sparkling and steps closer to Hannibal, hemming him against the table with the fly-fishing equipment on it. “Make it one…...you would give a _Lover.”_

Gulping down saliva that has built up in his throat, Hannibal lowers his head to stare at the floor conflicted with two choices:

  1. _Do as the young man has ordered or 2. Disobey the order by taking the keys and leaving before any else happens_



“Oh, you don’t want to do to it. Is it because it is a Sin against God, Father Hannibal?” Will asks him, tilting his chin upwards so he is forced to stare into the _Tempter’s_ eyes and before he can reply with _“Yes”_ lips smash into his, with such force it causes him to give a muffled whimper of shock at the audacity of it.

A tongue forces its way into his mouth, trying to coax his tongue into entwining with it as Hannibal, tries to get free only for both his cheeks to be grabbed and held in such a grip all he can do is endure it then finally, when his lips are released he soon wrenches free from the young man.

Getting outside onto the porch, where he wipes his mouth with the back his hand to try in some way to get rid of the taste and lowering it, turns to face the young man who hands him the keys, stroking the inside of his wrist in the process as he flinches slightly at it.

_“Don’t worry, Father Hannibal. You satisfied me for now. I visit you again, when I need to sate myself…. on your body or lips even.”_

_“You think this some kind of game.”_

_“Maybe or maybe it is something else.”_

_“God have mercy on what soul you have left than.”_

_“Maybe God doesn’t care for me”_

* * *


	4. The Un-consented Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your going hate me all. Emotional vulnerable Hannibal . Tissues boxes will handed out if anyone needs them. Comments are welcome on what you think of so far.

**_ Tuesday  _ **

_Around him is inky-blackness, like ink that spilled from a tipped over inkwell and is slowly starting to spread across the polished marble floor where Hannibal lays curled up in foetal position – naked as the day he was born – then the insidious blackness reaches him, brushing a tendril against his bare flesh._

_He flinches at the touch of it, curling more into himself as it becomes bolder and begins to fully cover him, spreading itself over his body like thorns seeking new territory then Hannibal, cries out heavily when sharp, blinding pain goes through him from below._

_It continues, stabbing into him each-time with each force causing tears, which have formed in his eyes to run down his cheeks and yet, the insidious blackness does not stop._

_Instead it starts to form a figure, the ink solidifying until becoming solid and to his horror he sees it has formed the young man – the Tempter, Will Graham – who fully covers him, wrapping around him as his thighs are spread more wider apart as his body starts to become jolted up and down on the ink-covered marble floor._

**_Shhh…. now…Soon you start to enjoy it, Hannibal. Shhh….Succumb and it will all be alright._ **

Hannibal soon wakes up with a laboured gasp as soon has those words have been said in the Nightmare he just experienced and getting out of the bed, weakly goes over to the wash-basin pouring some water from the jug into it then cupping the water in his hands, splashes his face to wash the way the remnants of the sweat that have formed.

The fact he had a Nightmare of the young man…. doing what was considered by the Pope in Florence, Italy to be a… _. Sin_ …. then begins to get dressed, deciding a bout of fresh air might help him to clear his mind.

* * *

A multitude of stars shine high above in the night-sky, while Hannibal sits on the hillside of the hill above Mocraire Chapel staring into nothingness, while with his arms wrapped around himself feels like he is slowly being picked apart in such way it frightens him then notices a figure coming up the hill, which makes him stiffen at the sight of it.

It is the young man in casual evening wear, a brown waistcoat, white shirt and light-brown trousers then the young man is in front of him, looking down then sits in front of Hannibal, flicking sea bluish-green eyes over him and reaches forward with one hand making him flinch away from it. Suddenly he is lunged at, while he thrashes - trying to wriggle free like eel caught in fishermen's net - and yet find himself pinned down to the grassy ground among the tall grass, where hands which have grabbed both his wrists to be pinned above his head.

His Priest's collar is pulled down again to expose his neck, where it is soon attacked by the young man's lips as he finds himself starting to flood with a unexpected strange heat - which feels like to his mind, like wicked tongues of flame are feeling his body from within - he can't explain as Graham trails warm, moist lips up and down - biting and sucking as kitten licks soothe the sting of them - at the same-time he feels his Priest robe being parted down below.

Trembling heavily, he whimpers unexpectedly feeling tears - which have filled his eyes - start to run down his cheeks, while Graham's free hand starts to part his inner white Priest robes as Will, breathless - chest heaving under his waistcoat and shirt - pulls away from his neck to look down at him then takes hold of Hannibal's chin, forcing him to look at the young man who has him pinned like a butterfly to a cork-board.

 _"Do I....frighten you, Hannibal?_ " Will whispers, seductively dark that it makes Hannibal's hair in the back of his nape stand on end and tries to get free only to be pulled back down as one of his hands weakly rises upwards towards a single star then suddenly he cries out before he can stop himself. 

Blinding, agonising pain shoots it's way all across his body sending crimson lightening shooting through every nerve within him, while his body is soon jolted up and down on the grass by the young man at the same-time he knows what is doing is what shouldn't be happening between them then Will smashes his lips into his, while he lays his head to one side on the grass feeling himself slowly starting to break like a fine-china teacup. 

_It....hurts....it hurts......it hurts._


	5. When Seed Becomes Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this will be for tonight...as I'm goddam tired and need my sleep. So more angst and the Mpreg alert.

_** Wednesday ** _

_"Bev....are you sure Father Lecter last night"_

_"Brian...of course it was."I saw him with someone."_

_"Guys, were going to get into trouble if we don't eat"_

_"Shh, Jimmy."_

Hannibal hears whispers coming from young Choir group he teaches - Jimmy Price, Beverly Katz and Brian Zeller - making him, remember last night the violent thing that had happened to him as he walks across the polished floor to the eating area then Father Olivine lightly touching his arm makes him immediately flinch unexpectedly.

"Apologises, Father Olivine. I....didn't get sleep last night." He replies, making the other elder man give a small " _Hmm_ " and tilts his chin upwards so Hannibal is forced to look into the elder man’s eyes.

“What has happened, Father Lecter? You seem to be pale, your collar looks like it has been ripped and your trembling like a leaf in the wind. Tell me.” The elder man says, making Hannibal feel tears start to form in his eyes.

“I cannot. It….is too painful to tell, Forgive me, Father Olivine, can I be excused from Breakfast?” He says, voice breaking heavily as the Elder man nod silently then Hannibal quickly leaves where outside he finds himself suddenly heaving up weakly onto the grass near an apple tree.

“Hello, Father Hannibal.” A voice – _Graham’s_!!!? – followed by seeing a peach being picked from above, making him after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand lift his head up to glare at the young man who had hurt him last night.

“What…have you done to me!!!?” Hannibal snarls out, making Will suddenly grab hold of him and pull him close to behind the tree into the shadows where they can’t be seen.

“Don’t worry…I just laid a seed in you….and now it is slowly fruiting within you.” Will states, taking a bite of the juicy, succulent peach and revealing within the stone as Hannibal, shivers heavily lunging at the young man who suddenly changes the tables.

He finds himself pinned heavily to the large Peach-tree, while a Graham keeps him there with his body and bends down to his neck, causing him to flinch away from it.

Seeing out of the corner of his eye, how sea bluish-green eyes widened and Graham’s lips curl in displeasure at this then ripping his collar in such way he gives a silent cry when Will bites into his shoulder drawing blood at the same-time a hand goes to rest on his abdomen.

Now starting to swell…with a child.

* * *


End file.
